This is a submission for competitive renewal of funding of the General Clinical Research Center at University Hospital and Medical Center, part of the State University of New York at Stony Brook and Offsite Outpatient Imaging Facility at Brookhaven National Laboratory. The primary objective of these Centers is to provide an environment that fosters clinical investigation, provides education and training in conducting clinical research, and ensures the safety of all subjects participating in research. This facility provides meticulous control of experimental conditions and proper collection and handling of valuable specimens. Major areas of research include: ADHD, Obesity, HIV/AIDS, Alzheimer's Disease, Stroke, Diabetes, Substance Abuse, MS (adult and children), Hypertension, Autism, Dental Health, Alternative Medicine, Osteoporosis, Dupuytren's Disease, Cardiology, Pregnancy and Cancer. We wish to continue to conduct meaningful clinical research that identifies basic mechanisms responsible for human disease leading to improved therapies. The Centers serve as resources for teaching students, stimulating interest in academic medicine, and developing new methodologies and therapeutics. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]